Coalition of Ambiguity
by CrazyUchiha
Summary: When Kai Uchiha is kidnapped under Orochimaru's watch, the three sannin unite in hopes of gaining their beloved (and somewhat adopted) child back from the hands of an evil gang. Rated T for torture. Read the "About" Chapter for more info.
1. About

Kai is a 16 year old girl who has long blonde hair with a black streak on the left side. She goes back and forth from the Sound village to the Leaf unsure of her home. She is Sasuke's little sister (he is 18 at the time). She has a cursemark and is "claimed" by Orochimaru. For more information on her, PM me with questions

Tsunade and Orochimaru have a "deal" with each other on her behalf. If something goes wrong, they call each other to report. Kai is sick, she tells him or he tells her.

AU with electric, phones

AU where Orochimaru isn't as insane as he seems to be

AU where sasuke doesn't leave, and they have a godfather.

I'll add on as I type other things in **A/N**

Hinted KabutoXOc, KabutoXOrochimaru, JiraiyaXTsunade

The "Gang" is called Yakuza, which is an actual mafia sort of group in Japan.


	2. Chapter 1

"My lord!" Kabuto ran into Orochimaru's room, "She's gone.". He was panting, out of breath.

"What do you mean gone?" Orochimaru shot up at once. Kai had just spent the night with him and Kabuto, saying she had family problems.

"She slept with me, and when I woke up, she was gone." Kabuto and her were having a small fling, she wasn't sure what she wanted yet. "I searched the hideout, stables, and a great deal of the woods. She didn't take anything with her." He looked at his master, a flash of fear and worry in his eyes.

Orochimaru looked back, with worry also filling his normally evil expression. "Go, I'll call Tsunade."

"What do you mean she went missing?!" Tsunade yelled over the phone. Orochimaru held it away from his ears, afraid of an outburst. He could her Tsunade slump in her chair. "She didn't leave a note or anything?"

"No, and we searched everywhere. She didn't even take her phone." Orochimaru stood, his foot tapping. She could be anywhere.

"I'm calling Jiraiya. Keep looking for clues, I'll call you back in a while." The click of the phone was heard. Orochimaru put his down and looked at Kabuto, who was waiting to hear.

"Keep looking, she had to have left something. I'll check the Akatsuki."

"Kai is missing?" Jiraiya stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes, have you heard anything on your travels?" Tsunade was starting to panic. Kai was like her daughter, her adopted child.

"No, but there has been an uprising in gang activity. They call themselves Yakuza." The other side of the phone was silent for a while.

"Look into it. Orochimaru said she didn't leave any trace and left her belongings. I hate to say it but I think the Yakuza gang might have something to do with it…" She clicked the hang up button and got up. She would have to break it to her godfather and Sasuke.

"Wait, What?!" Sasuke looked at Tsunade with wide eyes. His hands clenched thinking about what could have happened. Jeb, their godfather, looked at him then Tsunade.

"No trace, just vanished?" He asked.

"Yes, Orochimaru and Jiraiya are looking for any clues. I want you both to stay, especially you Sasuke. We don't know if this is an attack on your clan or not. We can't lose both of you." Sasuke was silent.

"Yes Ma'am." He said after a while. Tsunade nodded and turned to head back to her office. Hopefully there, she would hear good news.

"Lady Hokage, the phone is waiting for you." The Anbu guard looked very on edge. He leaned it to whisper, "It's the Yakuza gang leader." Tsunade looked at him and went into her office, where she picked up the phone. She could hear a slight whimper in the background. Her fist clenched, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Ah, so nice to hear from you. I have a proposition for you. We have your little subject here-" A pause was made, a scream followed. Tsunade bit her tongue to keep from saying anything. "who greatly wishes to go home. We, however, can not do that."

"Go on." Tsunade tried greatly to keep her cool.

"One million yen. Until then, she is ours. If she dies in the process, that sucks." The phone clicked. Tsunade put it down. Kai would be fine, as long as she kept her cool. It was the amount of torture they would put her through that would kill her soul.

_**A/N: Kai can't die from physical wounds or illness. The only way she can is if she kills someone. Also, she has an ancient demon that was passed down through skipped generations. She was the lucky one. It doesn't give her any power but to not die and a shape shifting jutsu. **_


	3. Chapter 2

I never meant to get captured.

Ever since me and Kabuto admitted our love, I had a hard time dealing with the emotions. So, early that morning, I went on a walk. I stayed nearby. Apparently that wasn't enough. Before long I found myself surrounded by ten men.

"You're surrounded kid, no running back now." One said. He smirked. I growled in response, grabbing my kunai, the one thing I didn't leave home without. All at once, one of them slammed into me, knocking it out of my hands and pinning me to the ground. I struggled against the heavier, stronger guy. He covered my mouth before I could scream, while one prepared a gag.

They took me to a huge building covered in barb wire and stone. I trembled upon reaching it. When inside, they took me into a cell and slammed the door. I spit out the gag and looked around. Oddly familiar from Orochimaru's days of experimenting on me, I took a step back, found the wall, and sat down. I had nothing to contact with, and could only pray they found a trace of where I was.

"She wasn't at the Akatsuki." Orochimaru said upon picking up the phone. Tsunade was on the other end.

"I know." Her voice sounded tired. "A gang called Yakuza has her. They set a ransom."

"How much?"

"One million yen."

Orochimaru's jaw dropped. "That's outrageos. Do you know where their hideout is?"

"Jiraiya is looking into it." She growled when Orochimaru scoffed. "He cares just as much as we do."

"Let me know. I'll go get her." Orochimaru was a selfish man, he would do it himself. After all, it is kind of his fault.

"Oh no, we will all get her." As much as Tsunade hated to leave, it was too dangerous to send anyone else. Orochimaru was quiet.

"Fine."

"Meet us by the waterfall, at midnight." Orochimaru agreed, and they hung up. Tsunade held her head, suddenly exhausted by the situation. She looked a the stack of paper work on her desk. "Might as well do some of this while I wait on Jiraiya."

"My lady." Tsunade looked up at who spoke. Jiraiya, with his long white hair was standing there. His expression was worrisome over his normal cheesey grin. "The Yakuza clan lies just beyond the Sound's border, but is a three day walk." Tsunade nodded.

"Orochimaru is meeting us at midnight. We will go together. We have no idea how strong they are and it's too dangerous to send our other ninja."

"Are you sure? I know you and Orochimaru are on some sort of treaty but remember who he is."

"We are not worried about our current relations Jiraiya. This is about Kai and Kai only. Our differences can be put aside for now until she is back safe."


	4. Chapter 3

It was midnight when the three meet at the waterfall. The tension was strong, this was their first face to face meeting since their battle years ago. Orochimaru stood next to Kabuto, who had refused to let him go alone. Tsunade nodded to Kabuto, who was closer to her then Orochimaru for various reasons.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yes." They responded. She turned to Jiraiya.

"Lead the way."

I sat in the corner, carefully watching as guards and henchmen walked by. Many of them stared at me and laughed. Others ignored my trembling body.

A guy in a white coat came to the door and opened it. I scooted back to the wall and pushed myself against it. "Get away."

"I'm sorry, we can't do that." He smirked at me, an evil smirk. I went to hit him, but he stopped my hand. Muttering, I tried to kick him, but I was still sitting. He pulled me up, jerking my shoulder. I gasped as I felt it come out of place. "That will teach you to listen." I glared, but followed him.

He lead me to a room with a glass wall. I could see people sitting behind it, watching. There was a speaker in the corner, and a henchman waiting inside with me. The man in the coat walked out. The speakers came on and I winced at the static.

"They say you are a ninja of skill. Prove it."

"Why should I to you?!" I growled. The henchmen hit me in my bad shoulder and I stumbled.

"Do it." The speaker went click. The henchmen laughed.

"Go ahead, TRY to hurt me." He said. I turned and stood. "No? Fine." He charged me. I jumped over him, hitting him in the back with a weak chakra scalpel, cutting a back muscle. He doubled over and I landed, bringing my hand to my shoulder as I landed. My curse mark burned from me using my chakra. The henchmen stumbled and fell. "What did you do!?" He screeched. I couldn't hide my smirk.

"I just ripped a muscle or two." I walked over to the window. "Can I go home now?" They kept a straight face. I turned as the door opened, a few guards dragged out the henchmen and another walked in. I zipped up my jacket and rubbed my shoulder.

"Uchiha's have the sharingan don't they? Use it." The speaker went click again. I looked around, panic wheeling up. I haven't been able to control the sharingan, when I do it makes my cursemark act up. I looked at the henchmen, studying him. He was waiting, and seemed bored. I took a deep breath, and focused on my chakra.

As the chakra filled my eyes the sharingan started to appear. Thinking I had it, I stopped focusing. Taking its chance, the cursemark throbbed, glowing and threatening to spread. I let out a scream, falling to my knees and holding my shoulder. I could hear laughing in the room next to us and the henchmen laughing above me. I doubled over, the pain too much.

" HA! A Uchiha who can't use their Kekkei genkai! What a joke. Take her away. We will have other uses for her." I let a few tears fall, as the picked me up and took me back to my cell. I was thrown back in, where I curled up into a ball. The pain took over and I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

The tension was strong as the sannin kept quiet. Kabuto stayed close to Orochimaru, with Jiraiya and Tsunade in the lead. It was close to morning, and Orochimaru hissed quietly as the sun came into view. He wasn't used to it.

"Sir?" Kabuto looked at his master, making sure he was ok. Orochimaru looked at him, nodding that he was fine. Kabuto nodded back and kept walking.

I was curled into a ball still when they came back. I heard the door open, food dropped in front of me, and the door then close. I opened my eyes to the mush laying by my head. I muttered and grabbed the water sitting by it, throwing the tray at the cell door. It shattered, and I was satisfied.

I drank my water and set it by me. I put my hand on my shoulder. It was still dislocated. Being careful, I focused my chakra to my hand and slowly pushed. With the help from my chakra, my shoulder went back into place and I didn't feel pain. I got up and looked around. There was a window above me. I reached up and looked out. It had bars, but was covered with plastic glass. I muttered and got back down. I walked to the cell door to get a look around. There was another cell across from me that was empty. The cells were at the end of the hallway, which led to the room I was in not to long ago. Going back to my corner, I sat down and sighed.

"We should stop for now." Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, who looked at her for approval. She looked back at Orochimaru.

"We don't know what they are doing to her. We should keep going till we get there." He was just as worried as they were. Kabuto stayed quiet not giving his opinion.

"They won't kill her, and what use are we if they are stronger because we wore ourselves out? It's three days with stops. We can make it two if we keep up the pace." Tsunade was keen on being able to get her without any problems.

"Fine..." Orochimaru jumped into a tree, sitting in the shade. Tsunade and Jiraiya sat in a tree across, with Jiraiya on a higher branch. Kabuto sat underneath his lords spot on the ground. They dozed, but someone was always on watch. They took turns without discussing, a habit they developed while training.

Tsunade looked up into the sky, listening to Jiraiya snore. She hoped Kai was hanging in there. "We're coming Kai... I promise."


End file.
